This invention relates to a holder for hand soap, and, more particularly, to a portable non-slip soap bag for use in the bath or shower.
Bathers have long used soap dishes set into bathroom shower stalls or adjacent tubs for keeping a bar of soap handy. Typically, a nearby rack or peg is used to hold the washcloth. This arrangement, although simple and inexpensive, yet has exhibited disadvantages. The soap dishes tend to become slimy from repeated use, and are difficult to clean. Washcloths often tend to be out of reach or unprovided for. Keeping a firm grip on the soap bar during the soaping process has also been a problem.
More recently, attempts have been made to provide soap bags for use both as washcloths and as portable soap receptacles. One such improved washcloth is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,865. Another type of soap dispensing bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,940. However, none of the presently available soap bags has provided an inexpensive and easily used combination washcloth and soap receptacle, primariiy because of the difficulty of achieving simplicity of construction, and also because of the use of inadequate mesh fabric.